


Subject 17

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, in-universe, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: An in-universe demonology report on Alcor the Dreambender, from the darker version of the Quarantine sub AU (https://quarantine-au.tumblr.com)
Series: Transcended [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424140
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	Subject 17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightSystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/gifts).



> Quarantine AU is similar to the Drift AU, but Dipper is purposely kept away, as opposed to having a limit of power.

Subject 17

Name: Alcor the Dreambender

Species: Demon, Dream Variant (see: Classes and Variants)

Class: SS 

Titles: The Avenger, Lord of Nightmares, Bane of the Unjust, Protector of Children, Master of Dreams

Appearance: Often takes the form of a young human male, with the physical age of around twelve years of so. At first glance, he might appear to be a normal human child, aside from the large, bat-like wings protruding from his lower back. Closer inspection will reveal razor sharp teeth, long black claws, and golden eyes with black sclera. Often dressed in a three piece suit accompanied by a floating top hat.

The demon became known about five years after the Transcendence, when he began to appear in circles meant for the demon Bill Cipher (see: Subject 16). The reason for this is unknown, but it has been speculated that the Transcendence awoke Alcor, after which he killed Cipher, gaining his power, though nothing has been confirmed. Alcor is insane, ruthless, and incredibly powerful. He has gained a reputation as a protector of children, and has been known to hunt down and violently dismember those who harm them. 

Summoning this demon is highly advised against, as he is highly unpredictable, though he has been known to give fair deals to those in desperate need. If you want to survive an encounter with Alcor, DO NOT use human sacrifice, as this will get you immediately disemboweled, and most likely cause you to lose your soul. 

Notes: Alcor the Dreambender's territory is Gravity Falls, and has been reported several times to hang around and protect the Pines family. Do not interfere if you wish to keep your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway imma just reveal myself- Tis I, the anon who sent all but one of the asks for this sub AU. I had a random idea at like midnight and sent an ask to feferipeixes on Tumblr, and was not disappointed. Thanks for expanding on my ideas Star!


End file.
